New York State of Mind
by samanddianefan10
Summary: CC and Niles head to a Billy Joel concert hoping to convince him to do a Broadway musical. Set up to 10 different Joel songs, like the Ipod challenge


This was based on the ipod challenge, except I'm using Billy Joel songs set at a concert.I worked really hard on this and stayed up all night to work on it so any reviews would be truly appreciated! Thanks.

"Tell me again why she gets to go see Billy Joel and I don't!" Fran said , okay, whined in her nasely voice to Max Sheffield, her new boyfriend who was busy looking at documents on his desk.

Max removed his glasses and sighed. "Darling, You know I would love nothing more than to take you to see Billy Joel. But this isn't a personal concert trip. We are trying to get him to appear in my new show and CC is going to talk with him after the show."

"Couldn't you go? That's not fair."

"I'd go but as you know I've been fighting off this dreadful, sore throat and it would not be a good idea to pass it on to the star of the show, Believe me, Fran darling, if all goes as plan you will be singing along with Billy in our living room next week. For now, CC and Niles are getting ready to go…"

"Ni-yles is going! He didn't even tell me. When was I supposed to find out about this? After the fact I suppose. Next thing you know he'll be seeing Barbra behind my back, Oy Vey. Where are the smelling salts. I feel faint, I feel faint."

Max grabbed his plate of chocolate cheesecake and ran it under Fran's nose. After a few seconds she calmed back down.

"Darling, you're my lady. You'll have plenty of occasions to dress up to meet famous people. Have a little faith in me. I promise I will make this up to you." Max began kissing Fran's neck, slowly and sensuously.

""Wait, you don't want to pass off your sore throat." Fran sighed.

"I'm sure we can come to a suitable arrangement." Max waved his hands in the air, and Fran put down the plate of cheesecake. "I'm right behind you."

00000

CC looked absolutely stunning in her floor length black gown with a slit up to her knee with diamond earrings. Her hair was piled loosely on top of her hair. She was anxiously awaiting her escort for the evening. Her jaw dropped when she saw Niles walk into the living room in the room in an Armani suit. She'd always known that he cleaned up good, but tonight he looked exceptionally handsome. Tonight they were there to meet Billy Joel and they made quite the pair. Certainly he would be impressed by the good looking couple that would be presenting themselves to him. CC felt a sense of pride as she took her place by Niles' side.

"Shall we, Tidy Bowl Man?" She couldn't tell him how wonderful he looked. That would be too easy. Let him guess what she was really feeling.

"I was waiting for you to lock your broom up, you wouldn't want to lose your ride home tonight." Niles remarked even though he couldn't take his eyes off of her. God how he wanted to kiss her, but he feared he would be smacked. She looked as lovely as he had ever seen her. Too lovely. Billy Joel was newly divorced, and he did like leggy blondes. Hmmm. He'd just have to keep an eye on this.

They grabbed their programs, and were escorted to their seats. They were delighted, CC was excited as Billy Joel began to speak out to the citizens of New York.

"Have any of you ,moved away, or thought of moving, but found yourself right back here in the heart of it all? How many of you come from a different state or a different country? I travel all over the world and I gotta tell you, folks, tonight, I'm in a New York state of mind.."

CC grabbed Niles hand and stood up while the rooms darkened and Billy began to sing.

**Some folks like to get away , take a holiday from the neighborhood**

**Hop a flight to Miami beach , or to Hollywood**

**But I'm taking a Greyhound**

**On the Hudson River line**

**I'm in a New York state of mind**

CC held Niles' hand closely as they swayed to the music. They thought of everywhere they'd traveled in the world. There was no where they'd rather be than in New York City. Funny how this song just stirred up so many feelings for the both of them. Niles often missed his family in England and he visited them whenever he got the chance. His mother would often ask him when he was coming home and he would replay "I'm in a New York state of mind." And it was true. There was something about the city that made him feel alive. The hustle, the bustle, the people….he enjoyed his life there very much. And most of all, whenever he thought of New York he thought of CC Babcock.

**2 Big Shot**

**They were all impressed with your Halston dress**

**And the people you knew at Elaine's**

**And the story of your latest success **

**You kept em so entertained**

**But now you don't remember the things that you said**

**And you're not sure that you wanna know**

**I'll give you one hint honey **

**You sure did put on a show.**

CC cringed when she heard this song. She thought of the time she got drunk out of her mind at the Gundersons' party. It was the night that she'd learned that Maxwell was indeed dating Nanny Fine. So she put on her best dress and aimed to kill. She wanted to impress everyone there that night with her wit and her stories and her sense of humor. To hear Niles tell it, that's not the way it happened. The last thing she remembered, she was falling face down into the ice sculpture. But Niles explained to everyone that she had low blood sugar and needed to go home to eat and that she would be fine in the morning. He saved the day for her, and she never forgot it. It was the last time she tried to play the big shot at a party for a long time.

**3. A matter of trust**

**I know you're an emotional girl**

**It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world **

**I can't offer you proof**

**But you're going to have to face a moment of truth**

Niles looked over at CC, who was completely lost in the music. He thought of how they had both gotten caught up in their emotions, for better or worse. There were times their emotions had led them to kiss and then cooler heads had prevailed. Then there was their daily bantering. Yes, he could definitely deal with his emotional girl. But she would have to deal with the moment of truth- that he loved her for who she really was. The question was, could she handle it?

**4. Just the way you are**

**I said I love you and that's forever**

**And this I promise from the start**

**I could not love you any better**

**I love you just the way you are**

CC knew that Niles worried about his status in life. Yes, she called him "silly servant" many times and most of her nicknames for him include some household cleaning supply. But she truly loved him for who he really was. What would it take to prove to him that she loved him for who he was? She would walk away from her family and her money if that's what it would take. She would give up everything to be with him. Her love was the only real thing that she owned. No one could take that away from her, not even her family. Niles would always have her unspoken passion. She loved him and would love him until the day she died. She was certain of it. What would it take to convince Niles? Just time and affection, and she had both of those. As long as she lived she would make sure Niles knew how proud of him she really was.

**5. Uptown Girl**

**Uptown Girl**

**She's been living in her uptown world**

**I bet she's never had a backstreet guy**

**I bet her mama never told her why**

Niles loved watching CC in her element. Tonight, the night she was going to meet Billy Joel, she was definitely in her element. He would just stand back and let her fly. She was amazing when she was on top of her game. If anyone could convince Billy Joel to do Broadway it would be CC Babcock. It was so funny. She comes from such high society. What in the world does she see in him? The things that her mother must think. He laughs when he stops to think about it. Her mother never warned her that there would be guys like him in her life, that would truly love her. Now here he was, madly in love with an uptown girl. Billy was on to something.

**6. I go to extremes**

**Darling I don't know why I go to extremes**

**Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens**

**You can be sure, when I'm gone**

**I won't be out there too long**

**Darling I don't know why I go to extremes**

Niles watched CC dance. She was really getting into it. He listened to the words and he had to ask himself why did he go to extremes. He was feeling very lovey torwards Miss Babcock or he was tearing her down. Why did he always complicate things? Shouldn't it be time to take things to the next level? What if he toned down the jokes and the tricks and tried being himself. What if that was the only way he knew to get her attention? What if the attention stopped? Then what would be left? Maybe he did know why he goes to extremes after all.

**7. Shameless**

**You see in all my life I never found**

**What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down**

**I could walk away from anyone I ever knew**

**But I can't walk away from you**

**I'm shameless**

There is nothing that Niles wouldn't do to make CC happy. Whether it was escorting her to functions or rubbing her back or fixing her dinner after a long day at work, Niles was eager to make her happy no matter what it cost him. It didn't matter how many insults flew out of that pretty little mouth of hers. He knew the score. He knew there was something going on between then and if he just gave it a little bit of time then maybe thing might work out. After all, she did have a heart, even though she didn't show it. It wasn't easy taking care of her, but after all, he was shameless.

**8. She's always a woman to me**

**And she'll promise you more **

**Than the Garden of Eden**

**Then she'll carelessly cut you **

**And laugh while you're bleedin'**

**But she'll bring out the best **

**And the worst you can be**

**Blame it all on yourself**

**Cause she's always a woman to me**

CC infuriates Niles with her jokes and her pranks and the way she rules the house. You always know when CC's around. But, despite that, he's found himself madly in love with her. She's not exactly the cuddly type. But she takes care of herself, and he loves that about her. She's tough, not afraid of too many things, she holds her own in business and actually scares many of the men she comes in contact with, she scares many small animals and young children- and she's always a lady to Niles.

**9 She's got a way**

**She's got a smile that heals me**

**I don't know what it is**

**But I have to laugh when she reveals me**

**She's got a way of talking**

**I don't know why it is**

**But it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere**

Niles watched CC as she talked to Billy Joel. She smiled nonstop and it charmed him beyond belief. It was hard to say who was having a better time in the conversation. Billy seemed fascinated by CC and the Broadway deal, and Niles was never more proud of his woman. Niles himself just sat back in the background and watched. Anywhere they went and she started talking he automatically started feeling better. She just had a way about her.

**10. Tell her about it.**

**Tell her about it.**

**Tell her everything you feel**

**Give her every reason to accept**

**That you're for real**

**Tell her about it**

**Tell her all your crazy dreams**

**Let her know you need her **

**Let her know how much she means**

Niles knew what he must do. He had to tell CC what she meant to him. In the car, all CC kept talking about was Billy Joel was considering the proposal. He gave a definite maybe. Niles was a little sick of the name by now but he didn't want to ruin CC's good mood. There was a bottle of champaign in the limo and he opened it up and poured a glass for himself and CC.

"What a good idea! Thank you, servant!" CC giddily accepted the glass from him.

"You're welcome, trollop."

They drank their drinks, and CC kept going on. Finally Niles spoke up. "Would you kindly shut up? Others might like to get a word in edge wise you know."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know. " CC looked disappointed, she hadn't meant to hurt anyone's feelings.

"No, Miss Babcock. I'm sorry. I just have something important to say to you and I guess I was just a little nervous. I hope you understand."

"Well, what is it?"

"I..,..I….

"Yes?"

"Miss Babcock, I love you. I always have. I don't care about our differences and I hope that you don't either. You make me a very happy man and I hope that I can make you that happy too. What do you say, Babs? Shall we give us a try?"

"Hold on I just got a phone call."

A few minutes later CC let out a scream. "He's going to do the show! Can you believe it?"

"Miss Babcock I'm so proud of you."

"Oh Niles." She reached over and kissed him. She pulled back but he grabbed her and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

"Oh Niles." She said in a sultry voice.

"Remember what I said. I love you."

"I love you too, butler boy. Is there a way we can get a little privacy in this thing?" She winked at him.

Niles arranged the limo so that they had privacy, and they celebrated their union in a remarkable way. Before they started, CC asked the driver to put in her Billy Joel CD, it seemed most fitting considering the circumstances.

Afterwards they drank another cup of champaign, to toast their new future. They were together, and nothing was going to break their bond. Niles had found his lady that he'd been dreaming of, and CC found the love she'd been waiting on. They'd found the kind of love that comes around once in a lifetime, and they were sure to hold on to it for as long as they could.


End file.
